Legend of Korra Fanfic Part 2
by ZombieGoasts
Summary: Now with more bending! Amon thought his problems were over, but trouble follows him wherever he goes. Will he be able to defeat his old nemesis once and for all?


PART 2: THE REVENGE OF BENDER!

It was a dark and rainy night and Amon was walking down the street looking for a furniture store. The first night after his apartment exploded thanks to Bender, he didn't find any new furniture that he liked, and had to spend the night elsewhere because his apartment was exploded. He had to sleep in the massage parlor, and some waterbender punks threw sticks at him through the window. He took away their bending too, and took their money for good measure. He needed to buy new furniture, after all, and benders were going to pay for it.

The scenery porn was strong that night. Amon stopped under a street light to admire the view for a little bit. The rain beat down and splashed all over the hood of his jacket, but didn't splash on his face because he was wearing a mask. What he could see through the tiny eyeholes was very pretty. The drops caught the light and sparkled like so many jewels that scattered when they hit the ground. The leaves of the tree that he was also next to flapped in the breeze, and a few leaves dramatically floated around his head. It was very dramatic. Amon liked dramatic. Also dramatically, the mist swirled beautifully around the mighty mountains in the distance. The mighty mountains rose mightily, and seemed to express their mighty might to the rest of Republic City. Mist from the rain swirled around and caressed Amon's feet, but he couldn't feel it because he was wearing shoes. The scene was so majestic that Amon shed a tear for his dead parents who hated him. It was just that moving.

Suddenly, Amon's eyes alighted upon a small furniture shop. The oddest thing about the shop was a sign propped up in the grimy window: "All Benders and Nonbenders Welcome." Intrigued, Amon pushed the door open. There didn't seem to be anybody inside, but there was a lot of nice furniture. Amon stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He began to inspect the nice dining room set that was in the corner. Amon was admiring the craftsmanship when suddenly….

With a click, the front door of the shop locked itself and all of the lights turned off! Amon was trapped in the creepy furniture store!

"We meet again," chuckled an all too familiar voice.

"BENDER! I thought I just got rid of you!" cried Amon with shock. After all, it was Bender exploding that had just destroyed his apartment and was the reason he needed more furniture in the first place. "What is this madness?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Bender dramatically laughed from somewhere in the dark shop. "It was all part of my evil plan! I had my evil Twin Flexo shave off his stupid beard and pretend to be me! I never counted in him dying, however. Maimed, maybe. Oh well, it will make my revenge that much sweeter!" Bender laughed an evil laugh again. Amon fidgeted because he had rainwater in his shoes and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Now I will have my revenge!" cried Bender, and he jumped into the middle of the furniture store and lit it up with firebending and bent the fire at Amon!

Amon dodged, and yelled "Bender where did you learn how to do that? I didn't know you were a bender!"

"Ha ha ha I am a Bender who is also a bender! I have been programmed with all of the bending skills!" Bender bent some rocks from the ground and tried to hit Amon with them. He noticed that he accidentally lit the nice furniture on fire and bent some water to put it out. Then he used airbending to shove Amon across the shop and smack him into a cabinet along the way!

"Bender, why?" cried Amon. "I didn't even do anything to you; it was you who was doing things to me!" A tear ran down his face as he remembered all of the expensive alcohol that he never got to drink because Bender drank it all. (College was rough for Amon, and thanks to Bender he couldn't drown his sorrows in alcohol.)

"Because…"

Amon leaned closer to listen better. Bender was talking very quietly and he didn't want to kill the mood by asking him to speak up.

"Because you stole my favorite pillow."

Amon was shocked. "_Your_ favorite pillow? I found it on the side of the road! What was it doing there if it was your pillow?"

Bender used waterbending to make it look like he was crying because robots can't cry, and not crying would have killed the mood. "I left it there for safekeeping. Do not question my robot logic. Point is, I left it there and you took it and then you didn't give it back. Give it back now and you can leave in peace."

Amon was pissed. "Some robbers took it. I can't give it back to you either. This is stupid; let me leave." He crossed his arms and tapped a foot on the floor impatiently. Bender bent a girder to throw at his head.

And the fight was on a second time! Bender was busy bending all of the elements and girders, while Amon was busy dodging and trying to not crash into the furniture. Amon picked up a chair and hit Bender over the head with it. While Bender was stunned, Amon went ahead and smashed the front window of the shop and jumped out!

They took the fight to the streets, with Bender tearing chunks out the sidewalk and throwing them, and then trying to freeze the patches that Amon was walking on, while Amon tried picking up things like discarded cans and sticks and throwing them back at Bender. Nobody seemed to be winning. Also, the rain stopped at some point.

So anyway, the fight was raging all around Republic City and things were getting pretty silly. Suddenly, metal ropes tied themselves all around Bender and Amon! Chief Lin had come to arrest the both of them for damaging public property! Both Bender and Amon were dragged off to jail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amon was lying on the top bunk of the bunk bed in his jail cell. Bender was lying on the bottom bunk.

"Hey Amon?" piped up Bender.

"What."

"Never mind all that stuff about fighting you. I have found a new pillow. This one that I am lying on. In fact, I think it is even better than the one you stole from me and had stolen from you."

That night, when everyone else in jail was asleep, Bender broke himself and Amon out of jail. Both of them took the pillows and had no more reasons to be upset with each other. Republic City was at peace again.

THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME!)


End file.
